


End of the Line

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst, Brother Feels, Daddy Issues, Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, commentfic, doom and gloom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looks at Adam and thinks he doesn’t look a thing like Sam and then starts categorizing their similarities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Line

Dean looks at Adam and thinks he doesn’t look a thing like Sam and then starts categorizing their similarities. Just like last time, only now it's for real, this really is their brother. His brothers. The jaded slant of their brows, the way their mouths twist just right to drive a guy crazy, make you want to punch them for being arrogant, self-centered assholes. The way they’ll look at you with those unreadable eyes, some bright color in the sun maybe but when you get up close they’re just dark and deep as pools of water hiding secrets you couldn’t understand even if you drained them dry. The difference is in the one case Dean wants to dive in; in the other he doesn’t even want to test the water. He wants to grab Sam and hit the road, ask Cas to send them back ten years or so. Sam ain’t a kid anymore but this kid who shares their blood makes Dean wish he was; wish Sam was still his little-kid-Sammy, pain in the ass and all, if it means they don’t gotta deal with this.

 

Adam ain’t a thing like Sam, ain’t a thing like dad. Maybe he and Dean have something in common, yeah, whatever it is makes them complete morons about taking care of themselves and their families. In the kid’s position what would Dean do different? Nothing, man. Not a goddamn thing. He hates the little bastard with everything he’s been holding pent up inside the too-tight cage of his ribs and he wants to deck him, wishes John had trained Adam up like he did him and Sam so that he could, so that Dean could lash out and know the shrimp could hold his own cuz he’s dying to feel the no-holds-barred shock of a bare-knuckle punch that’s meant to hurt, that’s meant to send the kind of message he wants to send to Sam but doesn’t dare — wants to but he just can’t. He wishes this Adam douchebag was someone worth his time cuz he could really use a good fight right now. Sam won’t even shove him anymore, no more jostling for fucking bathroom space or kicking under diner booths, of all the goddamn things to miss while staring down your own destiny.

 

He doesn’t know who this kid is, this Adam who calls the same asshole “dad” and might have dimples like Sam if he ever fucking smiled and is tall enough and wiry and sets his jaw that way Dean knows so well. Funny to see it framed in dirty blonde hair, not a shadow of a beard, no smell of whiskey on the angry breath he lets out between clenched teeth. His eyes are wrong, maybe that’s it. Fierce and bright instead of hard and resigned. The kid’s got spine, that ain’t in question, and his voice is deep and steady in his chest. But it’s all wrong. He believes, for one thing. He trusts. That’s the kicker; he ain’t been in this game long enough to doubt, long enough to learn that if a thing sounds too good to be true…

 

So yeah, Dean popped out of the ground and Sam was on him in a hot minute not asking questions. So they didn’t know better back then. So maybe a part of Dean feels guilty he ain’t exactly greeting this sort-of brother of theirs with cotton candy and a ticker tape parade. But to hear Sammy begging, hear his _own_ brother begging for this pain in the ass twerp to hold off, don't call the angels yet, _Just give us more time_? Dean just ain’t quite sanguine about that, thanks. He knows the power of family, boy does he ever. He knows Adam would give life and limb, and whatever else the extortionist angels convince him he’s got to give, just to see his mom again. Jesus it’s been two and a half goddamn decades but Dean still understands that, he knows a son’s duty to his mother and he would give—well, right now, if he’s being honest he wouldn’t give just _anything_ but he’d give _almost anything_ to see his mom again. And he’d give  _anything_ twice over if it meant Sammy had a chance to know her, to give his little brother back his mom.

 

That’s all beside the point though because angels, you see, are dicks. And what his dumbass littlest brother can’t seem to get through his thick half-Winchester skull, despite all Sam’s fucking puppy dog pleading, is how far they will go to bend you over and fuck you raw. If they weren’t talking Sam’s-gonna-end-the-world he’d almost be glad to let the little half-breed walk out the door just to see what would happen.

 

But he can’t. Because it’s apocalypse and Sammy…And one of them has to end it. Their lives were fucked from day one, his and Sam’s, their mom and dad’s. It’s what it comes down to, isn’t it? He never had any kind of choice. Point of no return, right here. End of the line and he ain’t looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic originally posted....somewhere?


End file.
